goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Mirror Peanut Otter
Mirror Peanut Otter is the mirror counterpart of Peanut Otter from PB&J Otter who likes everything made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, and AKA Cartoon. Likes: Everything made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC and AKA Cartoon, Nintendo and Sega video games, Walt Disney World, Nickelodeon Universe, DuckTales, PB&J Otter, The Lion King, The Lion Guard, Planes, Wreck-it Ralph, Monsters Inc., Monsters University, Finding Nemo, The Incredibles, Incredibles 2, Cars trilogy, Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur, Zootopia, Finding Dory, Moana, Big Hero 6, Frozen, Tangled, Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), The Rescuers Down Under, The Rescuers (1977), Robin Hood (1973), The Jungle Book (1967), The Jungle Book (2016), Toy Story trilogy, A Bug's Life, Tarzan (1999), Hercules (1997), Mulan (1998), Coco, Up (2009), Wall-E, Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Fish Hooks, Winnie the Pooh, Kingdom Hearts, Kim Possible, Codename: Kids Next Door, Dexter's Laboratory, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, Johnny Bravo, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, Squirrel Boy, Class of 3000, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Out of Jimmy's Head, Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Total Drama, Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Uncle Grandpa, Steven Universe, 6teen, Stoked, Grojband, SpongeBob Squarepants, PAW Patrol, Rocket Power, Dora The Explorer, Team Umizoomi, Rugrats, Fairly OddParents, Little Bear, Oswald, Bubble Guppies, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Shimmer and Shine, Nella The Princess Knight, Rango, Barnyard, Jimmy Neutron, Go Diego Go, Fresh Beat Band, Blue's Clues, Max and Ruby, Rocko's Modern Life, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Planet Sheen, TUFF Puppy, Sanjay and Craig, Pinky Dinky Doo, JoJo's Circus, Stanley, Monster Monster Trucks, Popples, The Get Along Gang, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, Dennis the Menace (1986), Rainbow Brite, Little Clowns of Happytown, Madeline, Pocket Dragon Adventures, Sylvanian Families (1987), The Brothers Grunt, Cartoon Sushi, Super Mario Bros., Sonic the Hedgehog, Donkey Kong Country, Yoshi's Island, Poaching Animals and Birds etc. Dislikes: Anything not made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC or AKA Cartoon, wearing nappies, PBS Kids, getting grounded, Shimajirō, The Land Before Time, An American Tail, The Secret of NIMH, All Dogs Go to Heaven, Tom Sawyer (2000), Woody Woodpecker (1940 version), Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Shining Time Station, Bob the Builder, Super Why, Caillou, Dinosaur Train, Curious George, Arthur, Sesame Street, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Sid the Science Kid, being forced to watch The Land Before Time with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates along with Patty Rabbit and her friends, getting beaten up by Azura, Despicable Me trilogy, The Pebble and the Penguin, Chloe's Closet, 64 Zoo Lane, Nature Cat, Peg + Cat, Anastasia, Once Upon A Forest, Barbie, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Littlest Pet Shop, JumpStart, Reader Rabbit, Call of Duty, Dragon Ball Z, Inuyasha, Naruto, One Piece, Pokèmon, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Free Birds, Rock-A-Doodle, Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The Book of Life, etc. Category:Troublemakers Category:Bad Characters Category:Bad Users Category:Bad Males Category:Disney fans Category:Cartoon Network Fans Category:Fresh TV fans Category:Nickelodeon Fans Category:Cartoon Pizza fans Category:DiC fans Category:AKA Cartoon fans Category:Nelvana haters Category:Nintendo lovers Category:Sega lovers Category:VeggieTales Haters Category:Universal haters Category:An American Tail haters Category:Barney haters Category:Teletubbies haters Category:Thomas and Friends Haters Category:PBS Kids haters Category:The Secret of NIMH haters Category:Woody Woodpecker haters Category:Arthur haters Category:Toy Story fans Category:The Lion King fans Category:Monsters, Inc. fans Category:Inside Out fans Category:Frozen fans Category:Finding Nemo fans Category:Zootopia fans Category:Cars fans Category:Wreck It Ralph fans Category:Adventure Time lovers Category:Regular Show fans Category:The Amazing World of Gumball fans Category:Gravity Falls fans Category:Fish Hooks fans Category:Phineas & Ferb fans Category:Coco fans Category:Winnie the Pooh fans Category:Mickey Mouse fans Category:Kingdom Hearts Fans Category:Dexter's Laboratory fans Category:Sid the Science Kid haters Category:Pretty Cure haters Category:Sailor Moon haters Category:Power Rangers haters Category:Total Drama lovers Category:Spongebob Squarepants fans Category:Rugrats fans Category:Barnyard fans Category:Jimmy Neutron fans Category:Max & Ruby Fans Category:Blue's Clues fans Category:Little Bear fans Category:Dora fans Category:Rocko's modern life fans Category:Shimmer & Shine Fans Category:Tuff Puppy Fans Category:20th Century Fox haters Category:The Simpsons haters Category:Family Guy haters Category:American Dad haters Category:The Cleveland Show haters Category:South Park haters Category:Despicable Me Haters Category:Popples fans Category:Mario fans Category:Sonic fans Category:Fire Emblem fans Category:Dragon Ball Z haters Category:Naruto haters Category:FUNimation haters Category:Viz Media haters Category:My Little Pony haters Category:Enemies of Sophie the Otter Category:Pokemon haters Category:Rocket Power fans Category:Dylan Priest's enemies Category:Nature Cat haters Category:Sony Pictures Animation haters Category:Call of Duty haters Category:64 Zoo Lane haters Category:The Fairly OddParents fans Category:Tom Sawyer haters Category:MGM haters Category:Teacher's Pet fans Category:Comedy Central haters Category:Adult Swim haters Category:Shimajirō haters Category:Super Why haters Category:Dinosaur Train haters Category:Sesame Street haters Category:Caillou haters Category:Bob the Builder haters Category:Rolie Polie Olie fans Category:Disney Channel fans Category:Disney XD Fans Category:Disney Junior fans Category:Nick Jr. fans Category:Shimajiro's enemies Category:Bullies Category:A Bug's Life fans Category:Barbie haters Category:Sprout haters Category:CBeebies haters Category:Uncle Grandpa fans Category:Steven Universe fans Category:Disney lovers Category:Johnny Bravo fans Category:The Worst Person in the World! Category:Porn lovers Category:The Lion Guard fans Category:Moana fans Category:One Piece haters Category:Attack on Titan haters Category:Deadman Wonderland haters